Sisterly Moments
by Velocity-gurl
Summary: Prue's secret nickname for Andy... Song fic, one shot. Prue and Piper enjoying some time together. Please review.


**Sisterly moments**

_Hey everyone, this is dedicated to my sisters, even though they annoy me and are rude ! At least they turn the TV over for me. _

**No sisters were harmed in the making of this fic**

* * *

Prue lay on the sofa, book in one hand, glass of crimson red wine in the other. She stretched out luxuriously. Sinking into the comfort of the sofa. Her raven coloured hair fell into her face. Her eyes sparkled beneath it, there brilliant azure radiating happiness. 'Alone at last.' The manor was empty giving Prue a rare moment of reflection.

She took a sip of her wine, savouring the bittersweet taste. She began to read her book, fingers moving lovingly over its worn cover and dog-eared pages. She grimaced when she heard the door slam, and the stomping feet that echoed round the house. She looked up to see Piper, scowl on her face, flopping onto the sofa. Prue barely had time to move her feet. Piper lay there sprawled out, scowl never leaving her face, arms folded over her chest, fingers twitching dangerously.

"Want to talk about it ?" Prue offered, leaving the sanctuary of her book, and sliding nearer to Piper. Piper glanced over at Prue her expression softening. She leaned into Prue, laying her head on her shoulder, snuggling down.

"Prue ?" She croaked, desperately trying to cover the emotion that was so thick in her voice. Prue began to play with Piper's hair, and Piper just lay there in her arms, unable to voice the question she desperately wanted to ask.

"Is love what you first thought ?" Piper managed to whisper. Prue stopped her idle playing. She could feel Piper, shaking slightly trying to stop the tears. Prue could feel her own heart clench, feel a slight lump in her throat. She closed her eyes slowly.

_Is love... what you thought...  
When you first... began, yeah?  
You got... what you want...  
Now you can hardly stand it, though,  
By now you know, it's not going to stop...  
It's not going to stop...  
It's not going to stop,  
'till you wise up._

"I don't know Piper… I don't know." Prue could feel her heart tearing slightly as she thought of all she had loved. She pulled Piper into a hug, wrapping her arms round. Piper returned the hug, clinging to Prue, like she might drown.

"I just… I just, I can't stop." Piper murmured, tears still escaping her coffee eyes, like pieces of crystal they shimmered slightly as they fell silently.

"I think you're lovesick Piper." Prue smiled slightly, when Piper pulled back so she could shoot Prue a questioning look.

"Do you think there's a cure ?" Piper asked hopefully, her tearstained face radiating a mixture of skepticism and faint hope.

Prue laughed a little, and sighed gently. She reached for her glass of wine which she had discarded earlier. "Sometimes… I think the only cure is to accept and embrace." She paused as she spoke, trying to form her thoughts into words. She took a sip of her wine, and leaned back into the sofa. Piper watched her, and raised an eyebrow.

"I think the cure is wine !" She poked Prue in the arm and Prue stuck her tongue out, all the same she reached for the bottle and gave it to Piper.

_You're sure... there's a cure...  
And you have finally found it.  
You think... one drink...  
Will shrink you to... your underground  
And living down, but it's not going to stop...  
It's not going to stop...  
It's not going to stop,  
Till you wise up._

They sat in silence, contemplating love. The wine bottle lay forgotten on the floor. Empty.

"What do you need for love Piper ?" Prue let the words roll off her tongue, felt herself drifting into deep thought. She was thinking about why she had ever even looked at Andy. Why was he special ? Why had she so willingly given her heart to him ? Piper thought of Leo, of the fight they had just had. She wondered why she had signed her heart away for him to keep. Why was love so complicated ?

"You need passion, emotion, attraction and uh maybe some alcohol." Piper responded, giggling slightly, Prue joined in. They were in hysterics, unable to even look each other in the eye.

_Prepare a list for what you need,  
Before you sign away the deed,  
'Cause it's not going to stop...  
It's not going to stop...  
It's not going to stop,  
Till you wise up._

"When did you get so wise young Piper ?" Prue enquired once her giggles had subsided to the occasional hiccup of laughter.

"Oh... I think it all started when I stole my big sisters diary all about her first love, Andy 'Spank me' !" Prue's eyes went wide. Piper had already clambered off the sofa and was heading towards the stairs, a little unsteadily.

"It was you !" Prue yelled, desperately trying to get off the sofa.  
"Andy spank me, Andy spank me !" Piper catcalled, relishing in Prue's embarrassment. Prue went crimson remembering her confessions in that diary and secret name for Andy.

"Argh ! Piper ! I hate you !" Prue wailed.

"Love you too," Piper merrily skipped up the stairs, "Andy, Andy, He's so handy, Andy, Andy, why don't you spank me ?" Piper sang out in a mock tone of Prue.

"Shut up !" Prue moaned, chucking a cushion at Piper's head with her powers. Piper tried to freeze it but it sailed right past her head to hit the wall. Piper just laughed and continued up the stairs with her song.

"I give up." Prue murmured to herself sinking back into the sofa, closing her eyes. She thought of Andy, and went to sleep with a smile gracing her lips.

_No, it's not going to stop,  
Till you wise up.  
No, it's not going to stop,  
So just give up._

**

* * *

****Amiee Mann - Wise Up**

_Thanks for reading, remember, No sisters were harmed in the making of this fic Sisters aren't just for channel switching, they're forever..._


End file.
